Black Death
by Vampiric Sesshomaru Gurl
Summary: This is about kagome and a vampire that was once old lover but when she found out he was a vampire.her life changed forever. It's awsome please read.... and it's a sesskagome
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me! Sorry for not updating my other story but I have been talking to my friend jimmy who gives me ideas and me and him have been working on some new stories. So ya ill update this weekend if I don't. write me angry letters to remind me …. Okieday I love ya guys

I don't own inuyasha

Bye the way the girl is Kagome but the other guy you'll have to find out some other time

Chapter 1

Dead beyond belief

He just looked at her and held out his hand. The sky darken, the wind blew firce, lightening stricked faster and thunder roared. He finally showed his eyes, they where pure electeric green eyes , no pupils or iris'. She held out her hand and she turned into glowing blue orbs. They floated towards him, as he still held his hand out. Once the blue orbs configured , her hand was intertwined with his.

She saw the electric green eyes staring back at her. It freaked her out, so she tried to pull away but he pulled her closer. chest to chest, heart to heart, the blood in each others veins flair up.

He put his mouth just inches away from her neck. feeling the hot musty breath lick against her cold, wet, pale skin. She tried to pull away again but defeated she was for he was too strong. The rain poured down on them. Shw was in a trance like state to where it was just him and her.

As his breath licked her skin, her pale wet neck evolved goose bumps. His hot wet tounge licked the side of her neck and bit down hard. Sucking the very life from her. Her face had a pained look from when he had bit her.

Her eyes started to lose their sparkle, two rivers of blood rolled slowly down her neck.She tried to scream but all you hear is the roll of thunder and the rain pounding against the ground. It was like time was frozen. 'The pain. I cant move.' She thought, despartly planning in her mind how to get away. She tried to scream again but her mouth was as dry like the very earth we walk on.

Finally the electric green eyed beautie pulled out his long pearly white fangs out of the bloody puncture wounds that now occupied the black haired maiden with ocean blue eyes' neck. His eyes looked into her cold eyes as he let go of her. Just one holy tear of sarrow rolled down her left cheek. "why?" she said as her hair flowed in front of her face as she fell to the growned .dead.

Is she truly dead? Find out next time


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back and I have a new chapter! Oh goodie…I wanna be a mongoose! Wow that was random anyways so on and so forth. Now time for the chapter.

I don't own my beloved sesshomaru GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!

Special thanks to my friend Kags 21!!!!! She is the one who got me in to gear to type up this new chapter… you must read her stories they are (pardon my frenchbut..) FUCKING AWSOME!

Chapter 2

Death is inevitable

He put his right index finger and middle finger together between her eye browns, bowed his head down and whispered something in a dead langue .Once the vampire was done he removed his head away from her head and a black V appeared on her forehead then faded as fast as it came.

He gets up and walked away. A red line of blood rolled down his pale cold cheek directly from his right eye for he only cried blood not holey tears. He walked into the deep musty wet forest, leaving behind the dead lifeless body of kagome higurashi.

The rain pounded on the ground from the weeping kami in heaven. The lord sent the great priestess midoriko to revive the dead priestess. A white glowing orb flew down and hovered above kagome's mouth then resided inside. Kagome's lifeless body Aura faired alive.

A glowing blue light surrounded her body. Then it dissipated. Her eyes started to twitch then flew opened, her eyes where not the same as they once was for one was blue and the other electric green. Her eyes suddenly glowed bright red and pain flowed throughout her body. She screamed in utter pain. So loud the birds in the forest gave flight.

From deep within the forest the green eyed vampire unfortunately heard the painful scream. Took off running using his unnatural speed towards the scream.

She arched her back in pain, screaming, suffering… Then it stopped in complete utter silence. She stood up with her bangs covering her face. Once the vampire arrived he stood in total shock, there stood before him a half breed. Her hair grew longer and was tinted red.

One blue eye one green. Blue nails the look like deadly sharp claws. A black V appeared between her eye brows. She wore a black corset with red lace and a pair of black pants.

There where these metal bracelets hooked to her wrists, attached to them where 2 foot blades shine and sharp but deadly.

He stood in awe as to what he has created. "Beautiful…" he whispered. Angered she flipped her bangs out of her face and looked at him with anger.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" kagome screeched at him. He replied not taking his eyes of his beautiful creation. "That question I have not the answer to."

Mwahhhhh im so evil it's a cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the guy is not sesshomaru he's another guy in the story. Anyways I want reviews if I don't get 5 reviews I stop writing hehe got get it good. Byebye ! oh and a thanx to

Kags 21

And

Punk Dog Demoness


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own inuyasha I do own the vampire guy in this one!!!!!!!

Please please please please please review or ill kill you lol

Chapter 3

Created by the unwanted creator

"What have you done .I'm a monster. I'M NOTHING but a creation by a devil's spawn" she wheeped. He took a step towards her when he could go no closer she pointed her right blade at him.

The sharp tip barley touched the vampire's neck. "Don't come any closer or ill slice your neck opened."

He didn't listen for each step he took she didn't slice his neck but yet backed up was it out of fear?

"You won't be able to kill me for you cant you need me to live" He moved to the side. His right hand slid on the side of the blade.

"You won't be able to kill me for I love you" he said. She shook her head and re-aimed the blade at him "NO! I'LL KILL YOU!"

She then attacked him left, right, up, down. She swung the nicely polished blade. When she hit him, he evaporated.

"You bastard get back here" The storm was over; it was night out stars gleaming in the night blue sky. The moon lighting her path as if to aid her on her journey.

She heard voices come her was. "Inuyasha it's already dark out lets set up camp…" she heard a girl recommended. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Sango I smell blood…"Inuyasha said. The half breed vampire heard the bushes ruffle but yet she did not hide like she would of she just stood there…waiting.

The half dog demon, demon slayer, a monk, a small fox demon and a Neko (an: cat). The vampire fell to her knees in agony,

She held her stomach when bat wings sprouted out of her back in between her should blades.

She ever so slowly got up as she breathed hard in and out in and out.

Inuyasha started to walk towards her. She growled and bared her fangs out at him.

"Stay away from me" She sounded scared frightened and alone. "Yes do stay away from her she belongs to me…" The creator of kagome's transformation appeared behind her; she jumped and ran behind Inuyasha.

"YOU! YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ME I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE BESIDES TO MY OWN PERSON" Inuyasha just started to mumble 'and you wanted me to stay away'.

Kagome heard this and told Inuyasha to shut up.

The vampire held out his hand while evaporating into the eerie night as this happened he said "you're bound to me there for you'll come to me."

Then he was gone. Kagome then hopped away from inuyasha and gave him a sad look then took off running towards the west. Not really knowing where she was going.

It had to be at least 3 am in the morning; she decided to take a break and sat down leaning against the tree. Ever lasting slumber took over her.

"Jaken-sama is she dead?" Rin the cute adorable little girl asked. Jaken examined Kagome and finally stated that she was dead.

"Of course you brazen child!" said an ugly toad demon squawked out.

"She's not even breathing" lord Sesshomaru glided away from them like an angel on given wings then stopped and looked up to the starry night sky he say

"Are you blind jaken she is well alive but is on of the undead?"

Sesshomaru then got a better look at Kagome and thought 'This is the wench that travels with inuyasha the miko. Maybe I can use her as leverage.'

He swiftly glided over and picked up kagome bridle style with BOTH arms and headed towards His castle and as Rin fell asleep on the two headed dragon AH-UN.

Hey peoples where are my reviews I want at least 5 to 8 reviews or else…….. Thank you for reading arigato!

JA ne for now.

Vampiric sesshomaru gurl


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys im back yay and here is another chapter and (SESSHOMARU IS NOT THE VAMPIRE HERE!!!!!!!!) I don't own inuweeshi!!!!!! Grrrr sesshy come my love

Ses:ningen stay away

Me:pouts fine I love you

Ses: love you too koshi

Me: OO weird sess weird,…

this chapter was made by me and kags21 thank you girl for all your help coudn't have done it without you.!!!!! this chapter is dedicated to kags21!!!! enjoy

Chapter 4

A UNCHANGABLE FAIT

Sesshomaru took The uncontiouse miko to his castle. Once he got to the door he was greeted upon an a annoying imp called jaken.

"Milord Isn't that InuYasha's wench?" Jaken squealed out. Sesshomaru being sesshomaru Ignored him.

"Jaken where is Rin" The lord asked coldly. "In the garden milord." Jaken said.

"dinner is in 2 hours make sure Rin is properly bathed and dressed by then." Sesshomaru ordered as he walked to the castle doors. Jaken bowed to the lord as he walked away. Sesshomaru walked up the main stair case and up to his bed chambers.

He opened the door and lade Kagome on his own bed. His sheets where made of egyptian silk which was the most finest silk in the world. The color where navy blue and creamy colored. The bed it's self was a king size bed. The head board was the shape of a cresent moon. It was a medevil type of bed of course.

On the other side of his room was a fire place. On the mantel where his display case was for tokijin and tensagia (sp?) stayed when he was not patrolling his lands. Now in front of his fire place was a navy blue couch. The door on the left side of the bed was what led to be the balcony. The door on the left side of the fire place was his closet.

Sesshomaru looked around the room making sure everything had been in place just as he left it. Then sesshomaru saw movement in his right eye towards his bed. It was kagome.

She had turned her head a certain way to show her neck entirely. There where two fang makes on her neck.

'Interesting she must have been bitten by a vampire. I shall read more upon this.' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled his hand towards her neck and lightly touched the fangs marks to where he wouldn't wake her up.

He walked out of his chambers and ordered two of his most trust worthy gards to gard his chamber. "The girl in there is not to be harmed, keep in mind she is a miko. DO NOT let anyone in. She is not allowed out unless I say other wise. Jura come and get me when the ningen is awake" sesshomaru ordered sternly. "hai my lord"

Kagome awoke a few hours later she adjusted her eyes to look in the dark she saw that she was in a bed in someone home. She sat up in the bed. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she got out the bed. She walked over to the door and tried to open it. Jura opened the door and looked at the miko.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked him.  
I am Jura and my master bought you here." he said to her.  
"Who is your master?" she asked him.  
"Please wait on the bed and I will go and get him." he told Kagome.

Kagome folded her hands over her chest but went back and sat down on the bed. Jura walked down the stairs and to Sesshoumaru's study he knocked on the door.  
"Come in." he heard Sesshoumaru say. Jura walked in. "Master the young Miko has awaken." he told him.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his scrolls he placed them aside and stood up Jura followed Sesshoumaru back up to his chambers he opened the door. Kagome looked up and towards the door she gasped when she saw there stood Sesshoumaru.

"Leave us." Sesshoumaru ordered Jura. Jura bowed his head and left the room.

"Sesshoumaru why am I here?!" Kagome yelled at him.  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he walked over to her. "You will not raise your voice at me Miko." he growled as he now stood in front of her.

Kagome glared at him. "You have no right to kidnap me!" she yelled before standing up and trying to hit him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back. "You may have been bitten by the undead but you're no match for me." he said as he threw her onto the bed.

Kagome sat up rubbing her hands and arms. "What do you want with me?" she asked him. "You're smart Miko figure it out." he said as he walked over to the window. "I'm not helping you get inuyahsa 's sword Sesshoumaru it wasn't made for you or have you forgotten that day in the tomb?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru growled as he looked out at the sky. "I think you will help me Kagome or you will starve it won't be long before you crave for blood." he said to her. Kagome cursed under her breath.

"I can just walk out of here." she said with confidence. He turned around and smiled at her. "Why are you smiling?" she asked him. "This room is mine I have placed a barrier around the room you try to leave and you will be shocked." he said

Review review or ill kill you lol just kidding peoples: sweatdrop:


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own inuyasha But thanks to my best buddy Kags21 for helping me with this chapter ILOVE YOU GIRL!!!!!! THANK YOU.

Sorry I haven't been updating….. well heres this long chapter for you enjoy and review damn it

* * *

Chapter 5

Kagome's false escape.

Kagome just huffed "seems like you just thought of ever thing ". Sesshomaru raised a delicate eye brow and lightly smirked ."Indeed I have" He said and walked over to her. "Do not disappoint me miko."

Kagome smirked and but on a little ceraid."Oh but of cource my lord." Kagome said as she got up and walked up to him then attacked him driving her fangs into his neck .Sesshomaru was shocked but didn't show it. He then pushed her off of him and pinned her to the ground .Sesshomaru being sesshomaru was always one step head.

Kagome was in shock, Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red. "Oh crap." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru's flashed his dangerously white fangs. "Miko you have made a dangerous mistake." he growled. Kagome was shaking now, it was different when she mad Inuyasha mad, but this was Inuyasha 's older brother who just happened to be a full demon. Sesshoumaru posion from his claws began to drip onto the ground grass wilting from the toxic fumes. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." Kagome said to him.

"Well to late for you to be sorry ningen no you shall be punished." Kagome's eyes widend as he brought is poisonious claws to her chest and out of fear she used her Inhuman strength to push him off. Out of fear she threw him into a wall . -how did i do that uh oh time to run- Kagome thought and dashed threw his two storie window and landed on her feet and began to run.

Sesshoumaru got his baring, he shook his head before stranding up. "How was she able to knock me off of her?" he asked himself. He looked out his window he smiled a preditory grin before jumping out the window to take off after her. When I find her she will pay." he growled as he caught her scent and took off running. Kagome in the meantime was looking for a good place to hide.

"Man I shouldn't have did that , now he's twice as pissed just what I need an angry powerful dog demon after me." she said. She saw a cave up ahead and jumped for joy before running inside, she looked around the cave wasn't occupied. Kagome sat down and rested there was no way he would find her or so she thought, a few hours went by, Kagome awoke to hearing

someone walk in the cave.

"Well , well you put up a good chase." Came Sesshoumaru's silky voice. "s-s-sesshomaru..."Kagome stuttered and backed away , looking for a way out. the hairs on her neck bristled up. Sesshomaru grinned predatorily.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just trying to defend myself." she said to him. "Miko I am going to make you pay for what you did to me." he snarled. "Sesshoumar-sama, it was my basic instincts telling me to defend myself." Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru growled.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome my her arms and dug his claws into her arms. Kagome cried out. "You have to learn your place in the world just like my half wit brother." he hissed. Sesshoumaru threw Kagome down on the ground her arms were bleeding from where he his claws and been a few minutes ago. He bent down and picked her up by her throat, Kagome clawed at his hand trying to get him to release her. Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "What are you going to od to me?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru flashed his fangs before sinking them into her soft neck. Kagome cried out, as he slowly removed his fangs from her throat. He then dropped her to the ground. He licked the blood off his lips. Kagome glared at him. "You bastard." she yelled. Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "You want another lesson?" he asked her. "No." Kagome whimperd.

"Hnn learn your place. Then and do not ever attack me. Or I will kill you" Seeshomaru spat out and lifted her up by her arm and began to drag her back to his castle. Kagome could only whimper in pain as she felt the blood ooze from her neck.

When they arrived back at the castle, Sesshoumaru threw her onto the floor of his chambers. All Kagome could do but glare at him.

"Now to tell you what I want from you." he told her as he sat down on his bed. "I'm not helping you do anything!": she yelled. "You will or I will kill you now." he warned her. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat.

"That's a good girl." he said. "You miko will be used to bring Inuyahsa to me.' he told her. "No!, I won't help you kill him." she said.

"You dont have a choice " Sesshomaru grinned and yanked her up by her hair pulling her face to his."be a good girl and do what your told." Kagome gritted her teeth."No."

Sesshomaru growel and dug his fangs into her neck. "You are marked as my property even if Inuyasha finds you he wont touch you...your mine"

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome gasped. sesshomaru brought her closer. "Because it is my destiny to destroy every thing that my brother holds dear to him."

"You can't do this Sesshoumaru, hasn't he been hurt enough?, his mom and father are dead." she told him. "Because of you he has that damn sword." he hissed.

Sesshoumaru dropped her back to the floor at his feet. Kagome sat up and went to make a run for it when Sesshoumaru's whip grabbed her by her ankle , he pulled her back over to him. "Let me go I'm not helping you no matter what t you do to me!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru threw Kagome onto the bed. "Let me go Sesshoumaru!" , Sesshoumaru laughed at her. "You still don't understand do you, I own you Kagome you will do anything that I want you to do." he growled out. Kagome turned her face away from him.. "Just to make you understand me more, if you don't do what I want I will kill the kitsune that you travel with." he told her as he took his top off. Kagome eyed his swords as well as his claws.

"No don't hurt Shippo, I'll help you just leave him and the rest of my friends alone." she said in defeat. as tears crept to her eyes she cluntchened them tight not wanting to look at him. "looked at me onna." kagome was forced to face him. "say it ...you are mine." Kagome shook her head no. "Say it." Sesshomaru's hand began to travel under her shirt. "No...stop." Kagome cried out and tears fell. "say it and I will."

"Why are you so cruel?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Miko, all you have to do is say it." he said as he moved his face closer to hers. his hand all the time moving closer to her breasts. With tears in her eyes Kagome said what he wanted to hear. "I'm yours." she cried. Sesshoumaru smirked and licked her tears away. He squeezed her breast before taking his hand out her shirt. "I hate you." she said in between tears.

Inuyahsha and his group were currently looking for Kagome. "Where the heck did she go?" Inuyahsa asked as he sniffed around for her sent. "Did you make her mad again?" Shippo asked him. Inuyahsa growled at him. "No I didn't make her mad." Inuyasja growled. "Do you think Naraku is behind her disapperance?" Miroku asked. "Keh, That bastard would stoop this low, if it is him, I'll kick his butt again." Inuyasha told them.

"Oh will you now." Said a deep voice as the owner came out from behind the trees. looking at the group. "Naraku!, give Kagome back now!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Naraku laughed. "I don't have the little onna, but I do know who does and by time you find her you're going wish I was the one that held her captive." Naraku said smiling.

"WHY WOULD I?!" Inuyasha yelled at naraku. "He is going to break her little by little by time you see her if you see her she will be to far gone." Naraku told him. "You had something to do with this didn't you?!" Inuyasha asked him. "I wish I had. Naraku laughed before disappearing. "Damn it!" Inuyasha growled. "Do you think he was telling the truth?" Sango asked him ."I don't know." Inuyasha gruffly said.

* * *

Please review and if you have any question just ask. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's because I have been lazy.( yes Shelby I know im a lazy pants but hey! Your lucky im even updating!!!)

I best get a shit load of reviews!!!! Or else im no longer gonna update!

But I love you guys to much not to update and yes I know I need to update anime rina im getting to that. So shooooshy poo

Ok no here is a long aass chapter for ya!

Oh and omg you must praise my friend kag21 for helping me!!!!!! I love that girls stories they are the bomb!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6 

Dark Wings

Kagome sat on the bed. Sesshoumaru left the room something about preparing the dungeons for her friends. "Of all the demons to be caught by." she said as she got up from the bed. "Inuyasha please be safe, don't come for me it won't turn out good." she said. "How could I let him claim me?" Kagome asked herself. "You really didn't have a choice." Sesshoumaru said to her as he walked into the room. Kagome glared at him. "You didn't give me one, you made me!" she yelled at him.

Sesshomaru looked at her and walked closer to her. "Have you yet to learn your place Vampire!?" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome looked at him then looked away. "I geuss I haven't.." Kagome spoke. sesshomaru growled and placed a hand on her collar bone a squeezed ."ahh!" Kagome cried out in pain as she felt her collar bone begin to crack. "There will be a dinner tonight that I will be hosting for lords of the lands. be prepared and well dressed." Sesshomaru said as he let go of her

Kagome growled as she rubbed her neck. "Are you deaf ? I said I'm having a dinner." he said to her. "I heard you, I'm not going." she told him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Do I have to remind you of what will happen to you?" he asked her. "You mean you killing Shippo?, no I haven't forgotten but you stooping so low to kill a child reminds me of Naraku." she said.

Sesshomaru slapped her across the face."Do not campare me to that fowl beast" Kagome looked away and growled her face began to look pale."Need to feed?" Sesshomaru smirked.Kagome growled and hissed."Your point?" Kagome snapped at him."You are growing weak. thats the way I want you to be...is weak" Sesshomaru told her.

"I'll never be weak, even if I starve!" she yelled at him. "Really?, I will only feed you if you submit all the way." Sesshoumaru said to her. "You bastard!" she yelled. "You're confusing me with the hanyou." he said to her. "Hmm, Maybe I'll bite you." she said to him. Sesshoumaru smirked and walked over to her kneeling form. "Are you asking for a quick death?" he asked her. Kagome grabbed his hand and bit it.

Sesshomaru growled and smirked as she sucked the blood from his hand. Once He had enough of her drinking his blood. he threw her to the ground. Kagome looked at him with her electric green eyes.

"Taste good?" he asked her. Kagome didn't answer him. "That's all you wil be getting, now get dressed!" he growled as he stood up. Kagome stayed on the floor. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome pulling her up. "Even though you're a vampire you're still weak." he said to her. "You'll pay for this." Kagome said to him. Sesshoumaru pushed her up against the door of the balcony. Kagome growled and with all her strenght slapped him ascross the face, her nails dug into his face making him bleed.

Sesshomaru threw in her onto the balcony breaking the doors. Kagome grunted on impacted. Sesshomaru grabbed her by her hair and set her to her feet."you are weak." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome bared her fangs as she spread her wings.she then kicked him sending him flying to the ground kagome ran off the blcony and took flight.

Kagome didn't look back as she took off flying she just wanted to get as far away from Sesshoumaru as she could. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what had just occured. "The wench kicked me." he laughed actually laughed. "Very good Kagome, you're not as weak as I thought." he said as he stood up. Kagome landed in a village, her wings closed once she landed. "That was fun, now to find Inuyasha and them." she said as s eh began to walk around the village. "No need to hurry though Sesshoumaru will be ouit of comission for a while.she said with a smile.

with Inuyasha

"Inuyasha. when are we going to find kagome?"shippo asked as he sat on his shoulder."Thats what we are trying to do runt." Inuyasha said as he ruffled shippo's hair. Shippo and the rest of them could tell that inuyasha really missed kagome. The silence filled the air. Not one word was utered as they walked.

The group kept walking. "You know now that I think of it shouldn't we have questioned Naraku more?" Miroku asked. "For what?!" Inuyasha asked him. "He knows somethingh that's why." Miroku said to him. Inuyasha growled. "Hmm, Naraku, who would he want to protect?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who knows he has so many enemies." Sango said as she sat down on a tree log. "Hmm...I supose your right sango." Miroku said as he opened one eye. "But where to find him. Is the question my dear" Miroku had a passive expression on his face. Inuyasha sat against the near by tree's trunk and leaned the tetsaiga against him."Ya but where to look you know how naraku hides himself very well."Shippo pipped into the conversation."we need to find him soon or Kagome will be in even more danger." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes."could naraku be back at mt. haukurai?" Sango asked

Naraku sat in his castel watching Inuyasha and his group. Naraku laughed, "To much of a fool to realize who else would want her." Naraku said as he looked in Kanna's mirror. The scene then changed to Sesshoumaru and then to Kagome. "Well what is this ?" Naraku asked as an strange aura surrouned her body. "Hmm time to vist the miko." Naraku said as he stood up and left his room in search of Kagome.

Kagome walked into a near by village and smiled at the little kids playing around her. The village remined her so much os kaeda."Kaeda...I wonder how she is?" Kagome pondered out loud and she walked to the out skirts of the village. Leaning against a tree trunk she pondered about her friends."well hello little miko...lovley transformation..." Naraku chuckled as he appeared a few feet away from her, this time he didnt wear his pelt."Naraku...what do you want!?"

"Now, now my dear I just came to see what was going on, you're after all still carrying the last of my shards and I'd hate for something to happen to you." he said as he walked over to her. "Are you here to fight me or try and kidnap me?" she asked him. Naraku chuckled. "Not this time why I could break ypu, I think it's better for Sesshoumaru to be the one to hurt you." he told her. Kagome gasped. "How do you know about him?" she asked. "Kanna's mirror. Inuyahs is looking for you pity he won't make it in time to save you." NAraku told her.

"Make it i time to save me? from what." Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously.Naraku chuckled and looked at her intensly."I know of our creator...He is an old lover perhaps." Kagomes eyes widened ."Where is he!?" Kagome shouted in anger."Now now little miko I know you will find him in due time."

Kagome growled and leaped at him. Naraku easily dodged her attack. He then grabbed Kagome by her wrists. "You really are a problem." he said "Smell the air?" Naraku asked her. Kagome gasped. "He comes." he said as he looked up in the air. Kagome looked up as well and she didn't like who she saw. "No, let me go!" She yelled at Naraku. "He's going to tear you apart." NAraku whispered in her ear as Sesshoumaru landed gracefully.

"Let me go!" Kagome panicked and tugged at her wrist, Naraku kept a tight grip on her. Sesshomaru landed gracefully to the ground not taking his eye off of kagome or the henyou."It seems that fallowing that fowl henyous sent has lead me to my true destination." Sesshomaru grinned."Hnn...hello sesshomaru-sama...it seems as tho you have marked the miko."

"How observent of you naraku" Kagome said sarcastically.Sesshomaru directed his attention to Kagome."Naraku release her." Naraku chuckled and wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her close to him."What if I dont want to ...This newly transformed miko/vampire would make a interesting pet." Kagome gleared at naraku. Her eyes drifted to his bear neck She looked at sesshomaru for permission.He didnt show any emotion but his eyes said diffrent. Kagome took that as a yes and smirked lightly.She lightly in a seductive way drove her hands in naraku's hair then unexpectedly gripped his hair and sank her fangs into his neck."You know naraku Kagome has been very hungery as of late but I think you shall satisfy her thirst."

Naraku grolwled and pushed Kagome away from him making her fall to the ground. Naraku touched his neck. "Hmm and here I was going to lead Inuyasha to you." he said as he began to disappear. "No!" Kagome yelled at him. "This is your fault miko." NAraku said and disappeared. Kagome slammed her fist into the ground. "I hate you NAraku!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "Did you enjoy your time out?" Sesshoumaru said from behind her. Kagome growled. "Shut up, just shut up. I wish you were dead!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up by her arm. "Let me go!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru threw her agianst the tree. Kagome bit her lips to hold back the scream.

"Do you think I have forgotten what you did back at my palace?" Kagome looked at him she stepped away from the tree getting ready to take flight again. "Not this time." Sesshomaru pressed his body against her's. Kagome struggled, out of fear and resentment."Why!? why does this have to be my destiny! I never wanted the shikon no tama, never wanted any part of this at all!!!! I just want to be normal teenage girl." Kagome struggled."Well fate is fate my touble maker." Sesshomaru smirked and kissed Kagome. Kagome gasped and sesshoamru took the opportunity to slither his tounge into her mouth.Kagome melted slightly into the kiss but then moved her head away.Sesshomaru looked at her."We're leaving"

Kagome looked away, she began to struggle more in his grasp, Sesshoumaru pinched the nerve in her neck, knocking her out. "Such a pain." he said as he formed a cloud around them and took off to his palace. When they landed back in his room Kagome was just waking up. Sesshoumaru dropped her on the bed. "What was that for?!" She yelled at him. "I'm tired of you and your games now get dressed before I really get angry." he warned her. Kagome got off the bed and glared at him. She looked at him before walking into the bathing room. Are you sure you and Naraku aren't related?" she asked and ran in the room locking the door.

Kagome hummed to herself as she took her bath, she wasn't in any mood to face The angry demon on the other side of the door after her last remark to him. she could just see his face. she laughed to herself as she washed both Naraku and Sesshoumaru's scent off of her. "Hurry up woman!" Sesshoumaru yelled form the other side. "Kagome sighed, she wish she had a some beads to put around his neck. Kagome steppped out of the spring and walked over to the mirror and grabbed a towel. She opened the door she didn't see or sense Sesshoumaru in the room, she quickly ran in the room and saw her kimono on the bed it was a wlte with pink flowers on it. She quickly put it on. but she wasn't fast enough. She heard a chuckle and slowly turned around to Sesshoumaru leaning against the door.

:"EEEK!!! get out!!" Kagome covered herself with the kimono."why this is my room after all" Sesshaomru smirked as he appeared infront of her and snatched the kimono from her. He looked at her naked form."Your not bad looking for a undead person."

Sesshomaru looked at her appealing body. his hand brushed her cheek and made it's way down her neck to her collor bone then to her chest.Kagome's breath hitched as he grabbed her right breast."Your body is very appealing to me." Kagome blushed and backed away a bit.sesshomaru smirked and handed her the kimono back."get dressed"

Kagome quickly put her kimono on and made sure it was tied. "Let's go." he said to her. "Why do I have to come to this dinner?" Kagome asked. "Why must you question everything I do?" he asked her. "I just want to know why I have to come, I'm after all just a miko." she said to him. "Correction, you're a miko/vampire." he told her. Kagome sighed and followed Sesshoumaru down to the dinning hall, all the other lords stood up when Sesshoumaruu walked in the room, with Kagome behind him.

"Lord sesshomaru, how are you and who is this lovely thing you have here?" The lord of the east asked The Eatern Lord was young like Sesshoumaru, He had long royal blue hair, it was braided down his back, he wore a silve and blue hakama and top, he also had His eyes were ice blue. Kagome peeped form behind Sesshoumaru to look at him. "Why are alll demons hot?" she said aloud.

"My what a bright maiden you have here" Ruuyra chuckled. Sesshomaru looked at kagome then at Ryuura."This is Ryruua the eastern lord." Kagome bowed respectfully to him as he bowed back.While sesshomaru and Ryuura talked, Kagome scaned the room full of lords when one of them caught her eye. Kagome's eyes widened."gomen for interupting but sesshomaru-sama who is that lord over there standing in the corner dressed her red and black?" Sesshomaru looked at who she was appointing to."That is Lord Haru." Kagome nodded."So thats what he is calling himself in this time..." Sesshomaru excused him and Kagome for a moment.He took her to a corner."Why is it that you fear him...I can sense it." Kagome looked at him withfear and sadness in her eye."He is the one...he is the one who made me what I am."

"He will not harm you." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome looked at him then Naraku's wprds came back to her. "He will tear you aprt." "Was Haru who Naraku was talking about and not Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru , he only harmed her when s he didd something she didn't like but ity was Harau who had made her into the thing she was today. Sesshoumaru held onto her hand and led her over to the table, where the rest of the lords and ladies were. Kagome sat down, she noticed Haru get up and come to the table ato take a seat, he still hadn't noticed her yet.

Kagome held his hand tight while it was under the table. Kagome noticed he was sitting two chairs away , acrossed the table from her. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand reassuringly.

By now the other lords and ladies were eating and talking Haru didn't eat he looked around at the other Lords and then his eyes came to a stop as they landed on Kagome. He couldn't believe she was still alive, he ahad thought she wouldn't have the will to live take a life. He had misjudged her. Kagome looked up their eyes meant. He smirked. Kagome wanted to wipe that smirk off his damn face. "So you're still alive." he said.

"And since when did you start calling yourself 'haru' nakago?"Kagome gleared at him. Sesshomaru watched it play out."Since I turned you my love." Nakago told her."my love...you have no right to call me such." Kagome told in a icy tone."Kagome..Why dont you go get some fresh air in the garden?" Sesshomaru sigusted. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. She then excused herself and walked out of the dinner hall and out into the garden.

Nakago looked at Sesshoumaru. "Are you her new protector?" he asked Sesshoumaru. "What if I am?" Sesshoumaru asked him Nakago smiled showing his fangs, he had brownish blonde hair, electric green eyes, he was tall, like most of the lords. "I must thank you for taking care of Kagome, I was afraid she wouldn't make it." he told him. "Tell me vampire what do you w ant here?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "Actually I was just looking for a meal, that was until I saw Kagome, I must thank that young Lord he pointed me in this directin." Nakago said to him. "What Lord?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Hmm, he had long wavy balck hair." he said.

"Naraku.." Sesshomaru growled. Nakago's eyes gleamed in amusment."yes." sesshomaru growled his eyes flashed red,"stay away from kagome."

"Who are you to order me around you're just a demon." Nakago hissed. "Kagome is mine after all I am her creator." Nakago said to him. "Leave while you still have a chance." Sesshoumaru warned him. " Naraku did say you have become protective over her. "But rememebr this Sesshoumaru Kagome is mine she always will be no matter what." he saidas he stood up. "I guess I'll go for a hunt." he said with amusement in his green eyes. Sesshoumaru growled as Nakago walked out the room.

Nakago appeared infornt of Kagome, smirking ,revealing his pearly whites."Leave me be!" Kagome backed away then turned and ran. Nakago smirked and chased after her. He then grabbed her, knocking her down. He straddled her waiste as she screamed out in fear."your mine kagome." He then bite her neck. after this sesshomaru tackled him off of her ."Your too late sesshomaru she is mine!...Kagome come to me." Kagome's whole body shaked and started to walk to him."s-sesshomaru..."

Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kagome blocking Kagome from going to Nakago. "You can't stop it." NAkago said to him. Kagome tried to fight the calling. "If you don't get out the way I'll have her kill you." he said as he ran a hand through his hair. Kagome had blood tears running down her face. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Pleas let me go Sesshoumaru I don't want to kill you, she still neeeds you." Kagome said to him. Sesshoumaru knew who she was talking about. "I will find you." Sesshoumaru said to her as he let her walk over to Nakago. Sesshoumaru was going to pay NAraku a visist.

"very good lord sesshomaru"Nakago chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

Kagome kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru as Nakago looked at him. "Well this was fun, Thank you for taking care of my girl. "He saidi before he and Kagome disapperd. The Two reappeared infont of a castle. "I hate you Nakago." Kagome said once Nakago let her go. "That would hurt if I gave a damn." he told her. "Get use to it ,I'm going out I'll bring you back something to eat." he said. Kagome's eyes went wide. Nakago not only killed for food he killed for fun. "No!" Kagome screamed. Nakago smiled. "Glad you rememebr. Don't worry I will only kill ten humans." he said and left.

* * *

review or you die muaaahhhhhhhhh 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Here's a chapter for ya!!!!! Hope you like it and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

Awaited Death.

I don't own inuyasha.

XP

Nakago looked around the village called Edo, scanning the village he smiled. "Inuyasha are ye sure about this?" an old miko said as she exited out of the hut "I'm positive you old hag." Inuyasha huffed while fallowing her out of the hut along with miroku and Sango.

"Lady Kaede is there a way to reverse the vampirism?" Miroku asked. "I'm afraid not Miroku unless Kagome's creator releases her willingly then Kagome will be forever be bound to immortality

Nakago listened intensely as he hid on the rood of the hut, where unknowingly shippo was. "Hey what are you doing here?" Shippo sniffed the air. "Hey you smell like Kagome!!" Nakago growled at the kit and kicked him mercilessly.

"I-INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled Inuyasha looked up and saw Nakago. "SHIPPO!" Inuyasha yelled and tackled Nakago or tried to but went right threw him. "Bastard!!!" Inuyasha yelled and drew his sword.

Nakago laughed and appeared behind Kaede and enlarged his claws. "Lady Kaede behind you!" Miroku and Sango shouted, Kaede turned only to have her very heart ripped out of her chest.

"Hehe You fools didn't even realize where Kagome was, Naraku gave you hints but your to half witted to even know that you half brother had her." He chuckled and faded away with kaede's heart in hand.

"Nooooo!!! KAEDE!!!" they all screamed as Nagako dissapered.

[Kagome

"That bastard" Kagome said as she walked into the court yard. She noticed there wasn't that much security and thought about climbing to wall.

"Don't even about that Kagome." Nakago said as he appeared behind her. "Enjoy your feast you fucker?" Kagome sheathed in anger.

"Very much indeed, here is a souvenir" Nakago tossed her the heart.

"Good god" Kagome dropped the heart. "Hello miko" Naraku chuckled.

"Naraku" Nakago looked at him.

"what's he doing here?!" Kagome asked in irritation as she looked at Nakago.

"Indeed why am I here" Nakago had a passive look on his face and Kagome knew he was up to something.

Nagako gave Naraku a hard look. "I want you to keep the lord of the west away and at bay." Naraku looked at him with a dark look.

"Using me as detraction are we?" Naraku raised his eyebrow, Nakago nodded. Then Naraku looked at the heart on the floor. "Whose heart might that be?" Naraku asked as his lips formed a smirk.

"The Lady Kaede of Edo" Nakago told him.

Kagome screamed in horror. "Not Keade……. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Kagome screamed and punched him. Nakago took the attack then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and he licked her neck.

"No resisting Kagome." Kagome stopped struggling and looked at him with hatred in her eyes "I loath you."

* * *

Well there's you chapter!!!!! You better review! 


	8. Chapter 8 :Authors note

Dear readers of Black Death I am sorry that I have not updated recently my uncle died and my mother had surgery. I have also been busy with school I am working on a new chapter and I will do my best to have it up by next week. I am sorry for the inconvenience


	9. Chapter 8

Hey it's me

I don't own inuyasha I do own the vampire guy in this one!!

Please please please please please review or ill kill you lol

I am sorry my readers that I have not updated but I promise I will update at least once or twice a week!! I hope you all are still planning on reading my story.

Chapter 8

Finding the lost

Inuyasha

"I can't believe it." Inuyasha spoke out as a scowl appeared on his face while leaning against a tree. "Inuyasha, we can't know for sure if He is telling the truth. We must keep our minds open about this." Sango said as she approached the perverted monk to grab Kilala from his lap. Once Kilala was in Sango's arms she turned her backside to Miroku as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Sango is right Inuyasha. We indeed must be open minded about this. We can not know for sure whom we may trust." The monk spoke as he itched his hand close to Sango's backside gently rubbing.

Sango's face turned bright red as she slapped the monk across the face hard, leaving an imprint of her hand on his right cheek.

"MIROKU!!" Sango growled out in anger as the lecherous monk rubbed the tender red patch of skin.

Shippo rolled his eyes as he hopped on Inuyasha's right shoulder. "Hey Inuyasha don't you think we should go and look for Sesshomaru? He may have Kagome." Shippo stated as Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of sesshomaru's name being mentioned. "Shippo….shut up!" Inuyasha hit him on the head after Inuyasha hit him, Shippo whimpered and rubbed his abused head.

"Come on Guys lets sett up camp and we'll head to Sesshomaru's castle." Inuyasha spoke as he shrugged Shippo off his shoulder. The inugang nodded and began to set up camp.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru growled in fury as he lined up his best warriors to retrieve his "pet". As the men lined up he watched them carefully. Analyzing them as they stood in a perfect straight line in front of Sesshomaru.

"Since there are so few of you. I wish for you to each work alone, that way you will be covering more grounds. I wish you to find me a miko/vampire." Sesshomaru spoke as he showed them a sketch of Kagome.

The warriors took a good look at the female in the sketch as if implanting the picture in the forefront of their brains. "You are dismissed." Sesshomaru raised his right hand as if to make the dismial more urgent. With that they nodded and took off their own separet ways, in search of Kagome.

Kagome

Kagome sat on the goose feathered mattress of her bed and looked around to what she called "Her dungeon". Looking around she saw on each piece of furniture a cresant moon on them. It was much like Sesshomaru's, except these ones where black instead of blue. She sighed and thought of Sesshomaru.

'Are you looking for me? Or have you left me for dead?' She thought as she got up lazily and walked over to the balcony that which was connected to her "dungeon". Her heart seemed to be not in her chest but in another's. Her chest felt empty and lonely. Her eyes roamed over the land that the castle she was in, occupied.

Sesshomaru

'Are you looking for me? Or have you left me for dead?' her thoughts rushed threw his head as he patrolled his lands. "Kagome?" She spoke as he stopped and looked up at the moon in the midnight star lit sky just above the trees. 'I have not forgotten you Vampire-miko.' He thought as he felt the mark of which Kagome had created with her fangs, on his neck pulse alive.

Kagome

'Sessh-…' Her thoughts where interrupted as her bedroom door opened. Nakago stepped into the room and walked towards the balcony where he knew she would be. "Kagome. My dearest it is time to feed." He spoke; his voice was so deep, calm and relaxing as well as charming. Though his charm was the least of worries.

Not looking back at him she spoke coldly and emotionlessly. "I am not hungry." She spoke as she stared out on to the landscape. He walked up towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly flinched and pushed his revolting hand off of her.

"Don't touch me." At her comment he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards him, his eyes narrowed and fixed on her with a harsh expression. "If you do not feed you will get weak. The weaker you are the more vulnerable you will be."

Her electric green eyes glowed brighter in anger. He dropped her left hand to her neck, touching the scarred puncture wounds adorning her neck. "I have control over you. Do not forget that." He said and tore off her clothing and gave her black pants and top. "Get dressed and meet me in the court yard in 15 minutes. You do not have a choice." He said and faded into the shadows of the castle halls.

Kagome sighed angrily and began to get dressed. Looking in the mirror she looked at the reflection of the cresant moon adorning her left hip. 'Sesshomaru..Hunting in the west, meet me at dragon rock.' She mentally said letting the wind carry her thoughts.

Sesshomaru

The silver tresses flowed after this demonic god like being as he walked. Looking towards the east as the wind whispered sweet love from the undead hime. 'I will come.' He whispered back into the wind. "Jaken!" The imp looked up at his lord as he held the reins of the two headed dragon named Ah-Un. "Yes milord?" The imp squawky voice replied. With two words from his lord, "watch Rin." He took off.

Nakago

Leaning against a pale cream grey pillar, his eyes closed giving off a pale reflection of his skin. He contemplated weather to steal her power or not. Knowing if he stole her power he would steal her soul and basically kill her.

Upon thinking about her, she entered the courtyard looking angry and cold. "Picking up the "Great lord of the west's" attitude?" He said as Kagome looked at him and growled, then walked out of the courtyard, he smirked. "Let the hunt begin."

She took off running into the forest and towards her destination where she would be meeting Sesshomaru. 'I'm coming.' She thought and stopped at her destination. She looked around and jumped slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "We need to leave." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"I can't I'm bound to him by his will." She spoke closing her eyes as he turned her around. "Kagome. We will leave Japan." He said. Her eyes snapped opened. "No! You can't! What about the western lands?!" Sesshomaru gave her a harsh look.

"Demons want your power, your possession. That's why I want you to be mine." He said as he grabbed the side of her arms. "I need you."

She looked up at him, boiling with anger in her eyes. "I am not a possession! I am a person, not your toy." She hissed at him baring her fangs. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the throat and bit into her shoulder. She chocked and struggled as his fangs dug into her neck. The blood oozed down her shoulder, as his jaw clamped on her shoulder tighter.

Her mouth was to dry to speak, even scream in pain. He then released his grip on her and she backed away quickly, her hand covered the bleeding wound. Sesshomaru looked at her, blood dripping down his chin and on to his armor then to the ground.

"No one may have you." His eyes pierced into her very soul. She looked into his magenta red eyes that held no moral value. "I do as I please. You may not have my freedom." Kagome spoke cold and harshly.

He moved his hand to his chin and whipped up the blood. He ended up smearing it over his jaw as he tried to whip it off.

In the shadows Nakago stepped out. "Indeed you may not have that freedom which I own." Nakago spoke as Kagome's eyes brightened in anger with the men in front of her. To think that they own her freedom. "Fuck you all!" Kagome screamed in anger. The vampire stepped forward.

"Stay back!" She hissed baring her fangs at Nakago as she stepped towards Sesshomaru. "Your thirsty I see it in your eyes." He snickered as her eyes glinted brightly. Sesshomaru in a flash grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her chest.

She smirked. "Maybe so!" she laughed and shimmered away. She and Sesshomaru appeared up on his foyer. "Well I'm back. Happy!?" She said to him as she walked into his bedroom and laid on his bed with her back to him. He growled and pinned her from where she laid. "You will obey me or I will do more then kill you….Somewhere in there you still have a heart of a human." He spoke as turned her over and placed a hand on her chest, over her heart.

"What more can you possibly take from me!?" Kagome hissed in anger and misery. "Your family" he stated and snapped his fingers. The guards walked in with the Higurashi family.

Well what do you think!! Let me know! I spent a lot of time working on this!!

I hope You all like it a lot.


End file.
